Various arrangements are known by which molds are rotated or pivoted simultaneously about a plurality of axes. For example, one such arrangement appears in U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,037 (S. Pivar) of July 11, 1972. This arrangement is satisfactory for numerous types of applications and may be regarded as one form of molding technique with which the instant invention is concerned.
Another form of molding apparatus appears, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,196 (J. R. Tipton) of Sept. 29, 1964. This type of molding operation is restricted in use and does not possess the various features of the present invention as will become more apparent hereinafter.